Lluvia
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Rin estaba enferma y... ella esa humana entrometida... al menos se fue con una sonrisa la chica. Vaya beso... idiota.


**Hola, tiene muchísimo tiempo que no escribó nada de Sesshomaru&Kagome, creo que está será la primera vez en dos años. Que la disfruten.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Lluvia.**

Llovía, las gotas furiosas del agua bañaban todos los campos, senderos y pastizales, árboles y flores eran refrescados después de una larga temporada sin agua a sus secas raíces… también un alivio en el corazón de muchos.

Él era un demonio y no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie para defenderse o estar a gusto, solamente él, a pesar de llevar consigo mismo a esa niña humana le era suficiente. No necesitaba de la compañía de esa niña ni del pequeño demonio que tenía como sirviente… pero ahí estaba.

Buscaba alguna medicina silvestre que curara a su pequeña pupila de aquella fuerte gripe que tenía. El campo estaba lleno de plantas medicinales pero entre tantos aromas le era difícil encontrar el aroma correcto de la planta que ayudaría a la niña que reposaba en una cueva junto a su fiel sirviente.

Estaba algo aturdido al estar buscando entre el aguacero que se suscitaba en esos momentos, prefirió descansar a los pies de un enorme árbol aunque a decir verdad las hojas no le tapaban de mucho. Miraba como el cielo gris dejaba caer todas las gotas rápidas y furiosas que mojaban todo a su paso, gruñó.

Cerró sus ojos, por lo menos para olvidarse de que estaba mojado y con mal humor decidió desconectarse un poco de su entorno, recordaba aquellos momentos en donde él era un sanguinario demonio guerrero.

— ¿Sesshomaru?—abrió bruscamente sus ojos, mientras buscaba al intruso o intrusa que lo estaba mirando.

Hasta que encontró de quien se trataba, tan solo chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Rin y Jaken?—

Era la humana que acompañaba al inútil de su medio hermano, la ignoró, no tenía porque darle respuestas a esa mujer y menos a un ser tan inferior como ella. Era verdad que ya no le hacía daño a los humanos pero aún así los detestaba.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—seguía sentado pero notó que cargaba con ella una especia de paraguas de un extraño material que la protegía muy bien de la lluvia y al estar parada frente a él; también era cubierto de la lluvia.

—Estás todo mojado—dijo la chica mientras le sonreía, no entendía porque esa humana insistía en hablarle.

—Vete con InuYasha—dijo él sin siquiera mirar la cara que la chica puso.

—InuYasha…—susurró el nombre del mitad bestia mientras miraba en otra dirección, la aldea de la anciana Kaede no estaba muy lejos, ella había ido a su época y le sorprendía mucho encontrar a Sesshomaru en uno de los campos medicinales de la aldea—Creo que tienes razón—el demonio no la miraba, este estaba esperando impacientemente a que la miko se fuera de una vez por todas—Toma, así no te seguirás mojando—le tendió su sombrilla.

Sesshomaru la tomó de mala gana y gruñó.

—Nos vemos luego—dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba su pesada mochila amarilla en la espalda y echaba a correr rápidamente hacía las chozas para huir de la lluvia.

El Taiyoukai, encendió la sombrilla y se cubrió de la lluvia, sintiendo en su nariz un aroma muy peculiar pero agradable proveniente del extraño objeto, lavanda y manzanas.

Se levantó y siguió buscando aquella medicina para la niña.

OoOoO

Kagome había regresado completamente mojada a la casa de la anciana Kaede donde todos ya le esperaban, el pequeño Shippo saltó a los brazos de la joven mientras le contaba todo lo que había hecho durante su ausencia en esos dos días.

— ¿Kagome-chan, porque estás tan mojada?—preguntó Sango curiosa.

—He olvidado mi sombrilla en mi época—mintió la chica con facilidad, al final, una mentirilla piadosa no hacía daño a nadie.

—Es bastante extraño que haya una tormenta así en estos tiempos—dijo Miroku quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio—Debe ser alguna presencia maligna la que este causando todo esto.

—Esperemos que no su excelencia—dijo la exterminadora mientras se iba a una de las habitaciones con la miko a cambiarle la ropa.

A Kagome le extrañó que el hanyou no estuviera en esos momentos, pensando que tal vez él estaría con Kikyo. De todas maneras, después de haberla salvado del veneno que Naraku incrusto en su cuerpo de barro y huesos, InuYasha estaba más al pendiente de lo que pasara con la miko-no muerta. No le juzgaba pues sabía el amor que esos dos habían compartido hacía 50 años, pero dolía, si dolía, el amor duele y más si este no es correspondido.

La anciana Kaede regresaba de haber sacado de la bodega un poco de carne seca para la cena de esa noche, un poco de patatas y cebollas.

—Oh niña—dijo la vieja mujer—me alegró que estés de vuelta con nosotros—

—Gracias anciana Kaede—

—Estás toda empapada—la vieja miko dejó los ingredientes en un pequeño caldero—Puedes tomar algo de ropa—se refería a los kimonos que tenía de Kikyo.

—Si—la chica se volvió a encerrar con Sango en la habitación mientras está se cambiaba.

Shippo intentaba a toda costa que Miroku no mirara a Kagome mientras está se estaba cambiando. Así que utilizó uno de sus pequeños hongos mágicos para que distrajeran al monje.

Pocos minutos después la exterminadora y la miko salieron, las ropas de Kagome eran idénticas a las de Kikyo, el obi blanco y el toki de color rojo, aquellas calcetas blancas, las sandalias y el cabello lo llevaba igual que la miko-no muerta.

—La cena está lista muchachos—

—Ahora le ayudamos—anunció Kagome quien se ofreció para ella servir en los pequeños cuencos el rico estofado de patatas, cebolla y carne seca.

—Esto se ce delicioso—el pequeño kitsune se saboreaba la comida de tan solo verla.

—Aquí tienes, Shippo—Kagome le entregó el pequeño cuenco humeante con un rico aroma.

Todos se sentaron alrededor del caldero a fuego lento mientras comían entre pláticas amenas y entretenidas.

— ¿Kagome-chan me trajiste algo?—preguntó Shippo ansioso.

—Claro que sí—la muchacha dejó de comer para tomar de su pesada mochila algo que estaba dentro.

Sacó una bolsa de caramelos, chocolates y una bolsa de papas con sabor a ajo. Le entregó todas las golosinas y el pequeño zorrito estaba complacido al saborear las papas fritas con sabor a ajo. La joven miko le entregó a Sango unas galletas que su madre había hecho, a Miroku unos pergaminos espirituales que su abuelo estaba escondiendo debajo del sillón. A la anciana Kaede le entregó un rosario bendecido por su abuelo hacía una semana.

Tan solo quedaba la bolsa de papas de ajo de InuYasha, suspiró tristemente y cerró la mochila.

— ¡Esto está realmente rico!—Shippo estaba bastante feliz mientras comía las papas—

—Me alegro Shippo—

—Creo que será mejor dormir, la tormenta no parará hasta mañana—

Estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la exterminadora y cada quien fue a dormir siendo que tampoco InuYasha regresaría hasta más tarde por la madrugada. Kagome algo deprimida decidió dormir, ya que esperar al hanyou tan solo ocasionaría discusiones y muchos "abajo" por parte de ella. Se metió en su bolsa de dormir junto a Shippo y el sueño poco a poco se quedó dormida pero antes puso a secar su uniforme para poder utilizarlo después ya que no le gustaba portar las ropas de su antecesora ya que el mitad bestia siempre la comparaba con la no-muerta.

Entre sueños, Kagome miraba como InuYasha, su amado hanyou besaba tiernamente a Kikyo, se amaban y ella no podía hacer nada para que estos dos no estuvieran juntos, mirarlos le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. El sueño era como la realidad, su sueño era la realidad. Kikyo e InuYasha eran un amor milenario.

Despertó sudorosa y nerviosa del sueño que había tenido, realmente le dolía en el ala que InuYasha nunca la amara, no de la manera que ella quisiera. Triste y con sentimiento de soledad en su alma se levantó, tratando de no despertar al pequeño kitsune salió afuera de la cabaña.

Después de la tarde tan fea, ahora la noche era serena y calmada aunque el clima era frío por la tormenta anterior, pero las estrellas en el oscuro cielo brillaban y la media luna estaba presente, alumbrando con su luz los pastizales. Necesitaba un poco de aire, estaba agitada, sobre todo triste al mirar en sus sueños a su antecesora y al hanyou que amaba.

Caminó inconscientemente, internándose en el bosque, no miraba exactamente a donde iba; solamente visualizaba su sueño una y otra vez, sin siquiera mirar por donde caminaba. La luna alumbraba a la joven miko en su camino por el húmedo sendero.

—Humana—se asustó al escuchar que le hablaban, buscó rápidamente al dueño de esa voz.

—Sesshomaru, que susto me has dado—dijo la miko mientras se acercaba un poco a donde se encontraba el Taiyoukai.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No tengo la menor idea—admitió—He estado caminando un tiempo pero no se en donde estoy—se avergonzó la miko mientras se rascaba apenada la nuca.

—Humanos—dijo el demonio—Toma—le entregó la sombrilla a la chica mientras él comenzaba a caminar para alejarse de la muchacha.

— ¡Sesshomaru espera!—gritó la muchacha, comenzó a correr tras el medio hermano de InuYasha.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó cansinamente, se comenzaba a molestar por la intromisión de la muchacha.

La joven tan solo sonrió pero dudaba en preguntarle al taiyoukai que era lo que estaba buscando en esos lugares, puesto que se le hacía raro que no estuviera con sus dos acompañantes, después de todo la pequeña Rin era una niña a la que ella quería mucho.

— ¿Y Rin? ¿Se encuentra bien?—se aventuró a preguntar, lo mucho que podía recibir era un insulto o solamente que Sesshomaru la ignorará y siguiera su camino sin siquiera responder a la pregunta realizada por la miko.

—Está enferma—de todas maneras él no era muy bueno consiguiendo medicina—Tiene fiebre, está resfriada—

—Ya veo—la muchacha se colocó en una manera pensativa—Entonces vienes a buscar plantas medicinales para prepararle una medicina—sonrió.

Sesshomaru chasqueó la lengua en señal de afirmación.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte, porque has estado desde la tarde, no creo que seas muy bueno en el aspecto de cuidar a una niña enferma—le dio gracia su comentario pero al parecer al demonio no le hiso nada de gracia. Estaba tan serio como siempre. —Que amargado eres—se arrodilló la chica a buscar las plantas.

—Lárgate humana, puedo hacerlo yo solo—

—Solo busca una planta que tenga flores rosas con núcleo rojo—

Él hiso lo que la chica le indicó, al paso de unos minutos pudo detectar rápido la planta que ella decía, tenía un potente aroma a eucalipto y otras plantas bastante desagradables, eran algo fuertes para su olfato. Tomó unas cuantas.

—Con eso será más que suficiente—dijo la chica mientras tomaba las plantas—Acompáñame a la aldea, ahí te prepararé la medicina, no serán más que diez o quince minutos—

De mala manera; Sesshomaru aceptó, llevó a Kagome a la aldea.

Ella ingresó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, verificó que todos estuvieran durmiendo profundamente. Machacó las plantas hasta convertirlas en una pasta verdosa fuerte con un aroma descongestionante. Lo vertió en un pequeño tarro con agua y lo puso a calentar hasta que la pasta se disolviera y se convirtiera en un brebaje.

Cuando este estuvo listo, lo vertió sobre un termo de color blanco de plástico que ella traía en su mochila. De algo iba a servir algún día, sonrió al saber que sí, pues era para ayudar a la pequeña Rin.

—Listo—dijo Kagome mientras le entregaba al demonio el termo—Tiene que beber esto por lo menos dos veces, con una tacita es más que suficiente, la tapa del termo te servirá para aplicarle la dosis—

—Rin te lo agradecerá—

—No es nada, la pequeña Rin me agrada mucho—sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. —Mandale saludos de mi parte y también a Jaken—Sesshomaru comenzaba a irse—Por cierto, gracias por devolverme mi sombrilla esperó que te haya servido para cubrirte de la lluvia.

—Supongo—contestó frio—Gracias—

Sus pasos eran rápidos, empezaba a regresar a la oscuridad del bosque; la chica tenía la necesidad de despedirse.

— ¡Sesshomaru, espera!—

El Taiyoukai se detuvo, estaba ya molesto de tener que estar conviviendo con esa mocosa humana molesta. Era la última vez en esa noche que le haría caso.

—Gracias—la chica se acercó tímidamente, él no se movió solamente levantó una ceja en forma de sarcasmo—Te sonará tonto, pero gracias, gracias por sacarme a InuYasha de la cabeza un momento—

Se paró de puntitas y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Sesshomaru, a penas y le alcanzaba. Era demasiado alto, no podría alcanzar a besarle la mejilla.

A lo mucho que ella llegó de su cara fue la comisura de sus labios. Besó la comisura de los labios de Sesshomaru y él se sorprendió, abrió grande sus orbes doradas mientras la muchacha le besaba tímidamente, la miró estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y lo temblorosa que estaba.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Lo siento—dijo ella—Gracias—

—Olvídalo—

—Sesshomaru—la chica estaba nerviosa— ¿Crees que puedas despedirte de mí como yo lo hice?

—Humanos—suspiró cansinamente, Rin hacía lo mismo, siempre lo hacía despedirse de un beso en la mejilla.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron a más no poder, no era un beso en la mejilla, el medio hermano de InuYasha la estaba besando en los labios. No sabía qué hacer, las piernas le temblaban, cerró los ojos para dejar que él continuara y abrió la boca. Sesshomaru sintió el nerviosismo de la miko y lo cautivo para que continuara más a fondo y saboreó toda su cavidad, nunca antes había besado a una mujer humana y aunque después se repudiara por ello, le estaba gustando saborear a la mujer de InuYasha, otra razón más para besarla, sabía que su hermano se ofendería al oler su aroma impregnado en el cuerpo de aquella miko.

Profundizó un poco más el beso, movía su lengua alrededor de toda la boca de ella, tontamente ella intentaba seguirle pero estaba más que claro que no besaba constantemente. Él tampoco pero 500 años no eran el balde.

La estrechó más entre su único brazo y la soltó hasta que se hizo la falta de aire.

La dejó y miró su cara, estaba completamente sonrojada, sus ojos chocolates los escondía entre su flequillo.

—Nos vemos luego—dijo tranquilamente para después desaparecer en la

espesura del bosque.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru había detectado a su hermano a dos millas de ahí, cuando besaba a la miko lo pudo sentir detrás de un árbol, eso le hizo besar a la muchacha un poco más profundo y más intensidad, el placer de hacerlo rabiar le gustaba.

Kagome regresó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, se había olvidado de InuYasha.

Se acostó a dormir con un sentimiento de felicidad y una sonrisa.

OoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, InuYasha ya estaba ahí presente, y siguieron su viaje una vez más para encontrar el último fragmento de la Shikon no Tama. Todos notaban que Kagome estaba feliz por alguna razón y también estaban feliz de ella pero se les hacía algo raro que InuYasha no estuviera tan cerca de ella. Lo ignoraron.

Sango se aventuró a preguntar a que se debía tanta felicidad por parte de su amiga.

— ¿A qué se debe esa linda sonrisa?—

—La noche fue muy linda—fue lo único que ella respondió, no dejando clara la pregunta de la exterminadora pero satisfecha.

En la mente de Kagome, aquel lindo beso estaba presente, en sus labios y en el Taiyoukai.

Una imagen de Sesshomaru apareció en la mente de Kagome e hizo que se sonrojara un poco y sonriera más ampliamente.

Gracias Sesshomaru, te debo una.

Siguieron su camino hacia el horizonte.

Uno se da cuenta de lo que pierde, cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

Lo pierdes cuando no le das importancia.

El amor es una pérdida total o el corazón elige a quien amar.

Fin.


End file.
